powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 14: The Bazooka of Love
is the fourteenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Its the conclusion of the battle with Camera Dimension and the introduction of the team cannon, Fire Bazooka. Synopsis After Kaori is captured in a photo by Maria and Camera Dimension, the Jetman must fight to save her while Ryu and Gai try to work out their feelings for her. Plot After losing Kaori to Maria and Camera Dimension, the Jetmen return to Sky Camp disheartened by losing their teammate. Gai blames Camera Dimension for taking her and that he couldn't save the woman he loved; Ryu tries to sympathize but Gai tells him to not do so. Meanwhile, Maria boasts about capturing White Swan to the other Vyram generals; but Radiguet laughs, stating that no matter what she does, she will not surpass him. Maria silences Radiguet, stating that his hubris towards her will only go too far and to keep watching her, as Gray looks on. Elsewhere, Camera Dimension continues to attack people at random with the Lens Beam, including a waitress and a tennis player. Maria laughs at the captures, but Gai appears yelling at her to let Kaori go with Maria telling him that he's being too reckless in the way he's asking. Gai then pleads, going down on hands and knees to free Kaori, but the Vyram general kicks and steps on him, stating that she'll teach him manners for his action making him squirm. Ryu and the others run to Gai making Maria stop and making Gai continue to plead for Kaori's life, but Ryu tells Gai that he's wasting his time with this action. Maria states that if they want Kaori back, give her the head of Red Hawk, shocking both Gai and Ryu in the declaration. Gai stares at Ryu apprehensively as he remembers Kaori's tears from her rejection of him; he rushes towards Ryu but his leader asks him if a Vyram is going to keep a promise; while at Sky Camp, Odagari worries that Maria's actions are tearing the team apart. Gai stops his attack on Ryu as Maria orders Camera Dimension to attack with the Flash Beam, knocking the team away. Returning to base, Gai asks the Commander what they need to do to save Kaori; but Odagari tells him to calm and that the only way to save her is to destroy Camera Dimension. When Gai asks how with only four Jetmen, Odagari states merely "there is a way". Showing footage of Camera Dimension, she shows that when it fires the Lens Beam, its shutter opens; thus the only way to attack is from within. As they plot, Maria sends the Dimensional Beast into the city to attack and destroy it with the Lens Beam while she states that no one can stop her, not even Jetman; even as the heroes descend upon her. As they approach Maria, she states they choose to die and sends Camera Dimension after them, which shoots them down and prepares to use the Lens Beam on them. As it fires, the quartet use simultaneous Bird Blasters on the beam, appearing to push it back until Gray jumps in the way and stops Camera Dimension's assault before shooting at Jetman himself, forcing them to untransform. Camera Dimension shoots the Lens Beam, capturing Raita and Ako and forcing Odagari to tell Ryu and Gai to run away. Maria asks Gray why it helped her, and all it can do is recall Maria's piano playing, stating her performance was magnificent. Tran sees the current event as interesting as Radiguet looks with contempt at the scene. Back at Sky Camp, Ryu and Gai are working on the Jet Striker with the two working civilly together, giving each other tools and working on schematics by Odagari's orders. Despite the work, Gai wonders if this plan of the commander's will be enough to save Kaori, but she states it's the only option they have, being a weapon that can both stop Gray and Camera Dimension. But without warning, Maria takes over the monitors in the base and appears before Ryu and Gai in a tire, tormenting them about their friends calling for help while showing a photo of Kaori and threatening to burn it with a flame from her hand. Within the photo, Kaori cries out in pain as the flames attempt to consume her, leading to Gai to rush to her rescue; Ryu tries to stop him but Odagari tells him to let him go in order to finish their new weapon of hope: the Fire Bazooka. Angered by Maria's action, Gai rides off on his motorcycle until he's suddenly attacked by Maria and Camera Dimension throwing him off. Maria asks him to behave himself and join her photo collection as the Dimensional Beast fires it's film rolls to constrict the male, but he flies towards it and kicks it down. When Gai charges towards Maria, she asks if Gai cares about Kaori's fate, preparing to burn the photo again. Back at base, Ryu continues to work on the Fire Bazooka but an explosion knocks him back, making him frustrated that he's doing it on his own. Maria assaults Gai with her weapons and the Grinam as a means to prevent Gai from transforming, tossing him around with her rope and into nearby garbage. At the same time, Ryu completes work on the Fire Bazooka as it revs up for it's first battle. Gai continues to avoid the Grinam and Vyram assaults, weakened until Maria asks Camera Dimension to fire it's Lens Beam towards him, with Black Condor weakened to the point of taking the blow. Suddenly, Red Hawk drives towards the battle with the Jet Striker but is too late to prevent Gai from fading away from the attack. Ryu flies out of the vehicle as it flies off a cliff, forming into a huge cannon formation transforming into the Fire Bazooka. With weapon ready, Maria holds up the album, asking if he cares about his friends; but he decides to continue preparing to attack, locking the weapon onto Camera Dimension. Determined to save his team, Ryu prepares to fire against Camera Dimension but knows that he can't potentially bare with the shock of using the Fire Bazooka alone. The two shoot their respective attacks, with Red Hawk flying off from the shock slamming into the rocks as the shell approaches Camera Dimension until Gray runs in and once again takes the blast, ripping off an arm and causing an explosion large enough to send the album to the ground and release all of it's captives, including the other Jetmen. Ryu reunites with the team and they make the other captives run away and the rest of the team transforms. Red Hawk makes quick work of the Grinam as Gray attacks him with his working arm. Ryu tries to kick Gray but the robot catches him and spins him around, throwing him into a cliff which Red Hawk bounces off and punches Gray in retaliation. White Swan responds to Maria's attacks by shooting her with the Bird Blaster before she's cross chopped by Blue Swallow. Black Condor and Yellow Owl combo into the Howling Attack, with Gai thrown by Raita into Camera Dimension and him slashing it with the Bringer Sword before Yellow Owl smashes it with a Rock Drop. Ryu then summons the Fire Bazooka, with the whole team using their energy to create a massive firebird that destroys Camera Dimension until the Dimension Bug reformats it into growing. The team fuse into Icarus Haken and use Jet Phoenix to make quick work of the giant. Later, Gai throws rocks into a lake as the team thank Ryu for saving them; yet when Kaori states she knew Ryu would accomplish this, he responds it wasn't just him and that Gai assisted. Ryu tries to treat Gai's wounds but is stopped; as Kaori admits that no matter what Ryu thinks of her, she still has feelings for him. Ako takes the confession in stride, but Gai turns away and rides off without his helmet, driving as fast as he can until he falls off his bike. On the ground, Gai cries out wondering why Kaori won't love him, sobbing while grasping onto the ground beneath. Meanwhile, Maria remains prone on the ground as Gray reattaches his arm to his body. The robot then lifts the Vyram female up and carries her away back to the Vylock. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Waitress: *Tennis Player: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Toki Wo Kakete *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *First appearance of Fire Bazooka. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue